NU'EST : WHO YOU Collection
by athea.dream
Summary: Song Fic yang ditujukan khas hanya untuk NU'EST W untuk album rilisan terbaru mereka.. Silahkan follow untuk membaca song fic yang keren terinspirasi dari lagu lagu terbaru mereka.. 2Hyun x BaekRen x SeungRon
1. Chap 1 : WHO YOU

_**A/N** : Maaf ya.. Baru update setelah lama menyepi.. Maaf juga baru bisa menjawab soalan para readers.. Author bukan aslinya Indonesia, author berdarah mix.. Maaf jika kurang senang dengan bahasanya kerna Author sendiri bicaranya mix.. Ntar indonesia, ntar English, terus Malaysia_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NU'EST**

 **2Hyun**

 **BaekRen**

 **PD101 trainee**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun termenung di depan kamar milik sang kekasih. Dia terus menanti tanpa jawapan yang pasti, entah kapan sang kekasih akan pulang.

Dentingan jam menyadarkannya bahawa ini sudah jam 1 dinihari.

" Minyeo.. Pulanglah, sampai kapan kau akan menjauh? "

Dan akhirnya pria bertampang onibugi itu melangkah ke ruangan kamarnya. Malam yang dingin dilalui sendirian lagi.

Tepat jam 8 pagi, Jonghyun mengendarai mobil ke sebuah kafe berdekatan. Shiftnya sebagai pelayan untuk hari ini di sebelah pagi.

" Morning Hyung!! "

Suara ceria si maknae menyambutnya saat dia melangkah masuk ke cafe.

" Ddae.. Pagi Hyunbin ahh.. "

Setelah menukar outfit, Jonghyun dengan tangkas memulakan kerjanya sebagai barista.

Cafe milik Youngmin mulai sepi dan hanya menyisakan mereka berlima.

Ini sudah jam 3 petang, sudah melepasi lunch hour dan mereka bisa beristirehat sebentar sebelum berangkat pulang.

Hyunbin melihat Jonghyun termenung dan suasananya mulai sepi. Sekadar berbasi untuk memecahkan keheningan.

" Hyung.. Kau belum bisa menghubungi Minhyun Hyung? "

Jonghyun menggeleng, dia enggan berbicara tentang Minhyun.

Minhyun pergi meninggalkannya tepat 5 tahun lalu saat mereka lulus kuliah atau lebih tepat 1 bulan sebelum acara pernikahan mereka.

" Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu Jjong? Kau semakin berusia.. "

Youngmin kesal melihat Jonghyun yang masih terpuruk tanpa penopang di saat sahabat dekat mereka mulai membina keluarga.

Youngmin sudah menikah dengan Donghyun dan di kurniakan seorang putra lucu yang bernama Daehwi.

Baekho sendiri sudah mempunyai dua malaikat kecil hasil pernikahannya dengan Minki. Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang menjadi pewarna di dalam kehidupan mereka.

Dan yang terakhir, Hyunbin yang baru sahaja melangsungkan pernikahannya sebulan yang lalu dengan pria Jepang bernama Takada Kenta.

" Bilang aku gila Min ahh.. Tapi jujur, setiap malam aku merindukan dia.. Bahkan suaranya masih ada.. "

Youngmin mendengus! Bogem mentah digenggam dan dia menahan nafas atau Jonghyun berakhir mati di sini.

" Dengarkan aku Jonghyun! Kau bisa menunggunya sekira kau punya jawapan yang pasti, tapi sekarang?! Kau bahkan tidak tahu ke mana dia!! "

Baekho memegang pundak Youngmin, coba untuk menenangkannya.

" Lepaskan aku Baekho!! "

" Percuma kau berbicara kasar dengan Jonghyun.. Dia tidak akan pernah menuruti kata katamu.. "

" Sampai kapan Minki? Minhyun tidak akan pulang! "

Perilaku Youngmin menuaikan rasa marah di hati Hyunbin.

Hyunbin menggeplak dahi sang Hyung, " Perlahankan suaramu atau kau akan kuhabisi Hyung.. Jonghyun Hyung dan Minhyun Hyung itu sudah berpacaran dari usia remaja.. Wajar Jonghyun Hyung belum bisa melepaskannya.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Weekend Jonghyun seakan tidak mempunyai kehidupan. Jonghyun akan menghabiskan masanya memutar video mereka bersama atau bahkan bermimpi bahawa Minhyun akan pulang.

Menemani hari hari sepinya dengan senyuman terindah milik Minhyun. Jonghyun mengeluh mengenang kebodohannya untuk terus menanti di sini.

Namun apartment ini menyimpan terlalu banyak memorinya bersama sang kekasih. Tidak terhitung dari yang lucu sehingga yang paling nakal.

Semuanya seakan akan hidup, dan Jonghyun tidak akan pernah mampu melepaskannya.

Enggan terus terperangkap, Jonghyun memutuskan untuk keluar berjogging. Sekadar mengiyakan ajakan Baekho.

Tepat jam 5 petang, Jonghyun berada di taman seperti yang di janjikan. Siluet seorang anak kecil tertangkap di retina matanya.

" Hye.. Ada apa denganmu anak manis? "

" Hiks.. hiks.. Ahjusshi.. Eskremnya jatuh, kan udah nggak bisa di makan.. "

" Hanya kerna eskrem kau menangis kencang? Siapa namamu? "

Jonghyun mendukung bocah lelaki tersebut dan mencari toko eskrem terdekat.

" Namaku Seonho.. Aku mau eskrem.. Hiks.. hikss.. "

" Sabar Seonho ahh.. Nah itu toko eskremnya.. Ayo.. "

Jonghyun memimpin tangan Seonho dan mengizinkan anak itu memesan eskrem kesukaannya..

Terbit senyuman di wajah Jonghyun saat melihat Seonho makan dengan berselera.

Namun di benaknya dia seperti tidak asing dengan wajahnya Seonho. Bahkan matanya mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenali.

" Ahjushhi.. Apa Seonho perlu membayar eskremnya? "

" Tidak usah.. Ahjsuhhi traktir, kau bersendirian di sini? "

" Hnng.. Tidak.. Aku ke sini bersama yeosaeng dan Appa.. "

" Appa? Apa Seonho bisa menghubungi Appa? "

Tidak lama, terdengar suara seorang pria memanggil Seonho.

" Seonho ahh!! "

" Daddy!! "

Seonho berlari ke dalam rengkuhan hangat sang ayah.

Jonghyun membungkuk hormat kepada pria di depannya.

" Apa Seonho terluka? "

Seonho menggeleng dan dia menunjukkan wajah Jonghyun.

" Ahjushhi ini mentraktir aku eskrem Daddy.. "

" Ahh.. Terima kasih, aku Seongwoo.. "

" Jonghyun... Putramu lucu Seongwoo sshi.. "

" Ku rasa dia benar benar menuruni gen istriku.. Dia melucukan untuk dilewatkan! "

Jonghyun tertawa dan mensejajarkan ketinggianya bersama Seonho dan mencubit gemas pipinya.

" Sampai jumpa Seonho ahh.. Jangan menangis terus, kau itu pria.. Pria yang kuat tidak menangis hanya kerna eskremnya terjatuh.. "

Seonho tercengir halus dan mencium pipi Jonghyun, senang bisa bertemu dengan pria sebaik Jonghyun.

" Kami pergi Jonghyun sshi.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.. "

Jonghyun melambai Seonho dan dia masih hanyut di dalam retina matanya Seonho.

" _Apa dia? Itu mustahil Jonghyun! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harinya berlalu sepi, dan pada malam itu Jonghyun tekad. Dia ingin membuka semua kenangan yang pernah tercipta bersama Minhyun.

Dari usia remaja hingga mereka lulus kuliah, semuanya terakam di dalam bentuk foto ataupun video kecil.

Tidak lama, Jonghyun hanyut di dalam memori saat mereka menjadi tunangan.

 **Flashback**

 _" Jjuya.. "_

 _Jonghyun yang ketika itu sedang asyik bermain games hanya bergumam halus._

 _" Jjuya.. "_

 _Minhyun mendengus, selalu seperti ini jika Jonghyun bertemu dengan konsol permainan. Dasar maniak games!_

 _" Jjuya!! "_

 _Mendengar permaisurinya menjerit marah, Jonghyun meletakkan konsol games dan beralih kepada Minhyun._

 _" Ada apa sayang? "_

 _" Kau mengacuhkan aku demi games Jjuya! Dan aku tidak menyukai itu.. "_

 _Jonghyun tertawa kecil melihat telatah Minhyun, " Okay.. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku? "_

 _Jonghyun memberikan pandangan puppy kepada Minhyun dan Minhyun selalu kalah telak._

 _Mana bisa dia menolak pesona tegas Jonghyun berubah menjadi pria yang lucu di saat dia mengambek._

 _Merasakan Minhyun mulai tenang, Jonghyun mengelus rahang milik Minhyun._

 _" Ayo berkencan.. "_

 _Dan sore itu, mereka keluar dan melakukan pelbagai hal selayaknya pasangan bercinta._

 _" Ada yang menganggumu hari ini Minyeo? Kau terlihat aneh dari pagi.. "_

 _Minhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Jonghyun dan mereka menikmati pemandangan senja._

 _" Apa yang akan terjadi sekiranya aku pergi darimu Jjuya? "_

 _" Apa yang kau bicarakan sayang? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku bukan? "_

 _" Jawab aku Kaisar.. "_

 _Jonghyun menghela nafas dan dia menatap wajah Minhyun._

 _" Kau akan tetap ada bersamaku sayang.. Kau itu bintang di langit gelapku.. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu.. Kau akan terus hidup di dalam diriku.. "_

 _Minhyun tersenyum dan dia mencium Jonghyun. Ada tangis yang mengalir dari mata foxy-nya._

 _" Jangan pernah melupakan aku meski aku melupakanmu Jonghyun ahh.. "_

 _Isak tangis Minhyun menyakiti Jonghyun, dia memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Minhyun._

 _" Berhenti menangis sayang.. Kau terlihat lucu dan aku menyukainya.. Dengar, apa pun yang terjadi kita masih akan bersama.. "_

 _Dan sore itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama. Meninggalkan detik yang terakhir untuk dikenang oleh Jonghyun._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hujan? "_

Jonghyun melihat ke luar jendela, dan ternyata beneran hujan.

 _" Minhyun tidak menyukai hujan kerna hujan membuatnya kedinginan.. "_

Jam menunjukkan tepat 1 petang, dan seperti karyawan biasa dia mengendarai mobil ke cafe milik Youngmin.

" Selamat sore Hyung! "

" Ahh.. Sore Seungkwan ahh.. Kau bersendirian? "

" Ehemm.. Vernon nggak bisa datang, dia punya tugas OSIS mendadak.. "

" Jadi siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang? Atau kau akan menunggunya? "

" Noona yang akan mengambilku.. Hyung shift petang ya hari ini? "

" Iya.. Aku bertukar shift dengan Jaehyun.. Taeyong membutuhkannya kerna Jisung jatuh sakit.. "

" Lho... Pantasan aja aku nggak melihat Jaehyun Hyung di sini.. "

Klakson mobil berbunyi tanda kakak kepada Seungkwan sudah tiba.

" Aku pergi dulu ya Hyung? Selamat bekerja.. "

Jonghyun melambai Seungkwan dan dia tersenyum kecil.

Seungkwan dan pacar bulenya, Vernon merupakan regular customer di cafe milik Youngmin. Tidak heran sekiranya bocah lucu itu mengenali semua karyawan di sini.

Dentingan loceng kedengaran tanda ada pelanggan baru memasuki cafe mereka.

Suara anak kecil kedengaran dan tawa manis milik si ibu.

" Mummy! Seonho maunya itu.. "

" Iya sayang.. Seonho diam di sini dan Daddy akan memesan untukmu hmm.. "

" Hyunbin ahh.. Kau uruskan pelanggan itu, aku masih punya kerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. "

" Ddae.. Baekho Hyung.. "

Hyunbin mendekati keluarga tersebut, dan senyum tercetak di wajahnya.

Sang ayah yang melayani putra mereka dan sang istri yang terlihat manis di dalam balutan baju kebesaran.

Oh! Jangan dilupakan perut buncit milik sang istri. Hyunbin jadi iri kerna dia ingin Kenta hamil secepatnya.

" Permisi.. Bisa aku mengambil pesanan kalian? "

" Ddae... "

Hyunbin terbelalak horor saat melihat wajah pemilik suara manis tadi.

" Min.. Min... Minhyun Hyung?! "

Panik menyerang dirinya dan dia berlari ke ruangan dapur, mendapatkan pertolongan dari sang Hyung.

" Minki Hyung!!!!! "

" Astaga Hyunbin!! Aku masih belum pekak dan apa yang mereka pesan hmm? Sampai kau berlari seperti itu.. "

" Min.. Min.. "

Minki menatap maknae tersebut, ini bukan pandangan jika pesanan terlalu banyak. Tapi ini pandangan kaget atau lebih tepat horor.

" Tenangkan dirimu.. Apa yang terjadi Hyunbin? "

Karyawan yang berkerja sore itu turut berlari mendapatkan Hyunbin.

" Ceritakan kepada kami Bin ahh.. "

" Pelanggan yang barusan masuk tadi adalah Minhyun Hyung!! Dia udah menikah bahkan sedang hamil anak kedua!! "

" Mwo?!!! "

Giliran Minki dan Baekho yang kaget. Pasangan suami istri itu saling berpandangan.

" Kau pasti bercanda ya? "

" Aku nggak bercanda Hyung! Pergi aja ke sana dan buktikan bahawa aku salah.. "

Minki melangkah mendekat dan dia mengambil pesanan mereka. Itu beneran Minhyun!! Initial KJH masih terlihat jelas di pergelangan tangannya.

Hati Minki sakit, Minhyun pulang dengan membawa suami dan anak anak.

Bukan ini yang diharapkan oleh Jonghyun setelah menunggu selama 5 tahun.

Minki memeluk tubuh suaminya, " Minhyun berlebihan Baekho ahh.. Aku kasihan kepada Jonghyun.. "

" Tidak usah menghalang mereka.. Biarkan Jonghyun menatap wajah Minhyun, agar dia belajar melupakan Minhyun.. "

Jonghyun masih belum tahu akan keadaan yang terjadi dan dia masih menyiapkan pesanan milik Minhyun.

Pandangannya terhalang dan dia hanya bisa melihat wajah Seongwoo dan Seonho.

" _Ternyata bocah ini datang bersama keluarganya.. "_

" Ahjusshi!! "

Jonghyun tertawa lebar melihat wajah Seonho. Ada sesuatu yang special tentang anak itu.

" Silahkan dinik... "

 ** _PRANGG!_**

Secawan espresso terjatuh dari tangan Jonghyun saat melihat wajah tersebut.

" _Minhyun? Hwang Minhyun?!! "_

" Omo.. Apa kau terluka? "

Jonghyun menggeleng dan dia sedang menahan air mata.

" Mommy!! Ini Ahjusshi yang aku ceritakan waktu itu.. Yang mentraktirku eskrem.. "

" Oh.. Dia? "

Seongwoo mengangguk, " Namanya Jonghyun... "

Minhyun mengangguk kecil.

" Bisa kau bersihkan ini? "

Jonghyun membeku.

" Maaf.. Mungkin Jonghyun sshi kelelahan err... "

" Minhyun.. Ong Minhyun.. "

 ** _Skak mat!!_**

" _Apa kau bercanda Minhyun?! "_

Baekho membawa Jonghyun ke dalam dan menampar kecil wajah Jonghyun.

" Itu bukan Minyeoku keutchi?! "

Semua karyawan di cafe tersebut melihat interaksi Minhyun dan Seongwoo. Tiada yang aneh, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga normal.

Seongwoo bangun dan menghampiri cashier namun ditegah Jonghyun.

" Aku yang traktir.. Tapi bisa aku bertanya sesuatu kepada Minhyun sshi? "

Seongwoo mengangguk dan mendukung Seonho.

" Minyeo ahh.. Apa kau masih mengingati aku? Aku ini tunanganmu Min.. "

Minhyun menapak ke belakang.

" Maaf... But who you? I didn't know who you are.. "

Dan hati Jonghyun berkecai, dia yakin itu Minhyun.

Initial KJH masih tercetak di pergelangan tangannya.

Keluarga Ong keluar dan setelah itu Jonghyun terduduk. Menangisi akan cinta hatinya yang tidak mengenali dia.

" Dia bertanya kepadaku Baekho ahh.. Siapa aku? "

Baekho memeluk tubuh Jonghyun, " Mulai detik ini, belajar untuk melepaskannya.. "

Dan hujan sore itu semakin lebat seiring dengan tangisan Jonghyun.

Untuk kali pertama dia menangis setelah Minhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Seongwoo merasakan ada yang salah setelah melihat pergelangan tangan Jonghyun.

 **HMH**

Itu kelihatan seperti nama seseorang dan kenapa wajah Jonghyun terlihat kecewa setelah Minhyun mengatakan bahawa dia tidak mengenali siapa Jonghyun.

" Seonho ahh.. Jagakan Mommy.. Daddy harus mengambil barang Daddy yang ketinggalan di cafe.. Bisa? "

Seonho mengangguk.

Seongwoo berlari masuk dan terlihat wajah Jonghyun yang menangis kecewa.

" Apa kau Kim Jonghyun? Pria ini? "

Seongwoo menunjukkan sekeping foto dari walletnya.

Jonghyun mendongak dan melihat foto pertunangannya bersama Minhyun.

" Iya.. Itu aku dan dia.. "

" Kemari.. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.. "

Wajah para karyawan di kafe mendung setelah mendengar cerita Seongwoo.. Ternyata mereka saling tersakiti.

Minhyun divonis menghidap amnesia dan itu artinya dia tidak mengingati siapa dirinya bahkan masa lalunya serta orang yang menyayanginya.

" Amnesia? Bagaimana bisa? Setahuku dia tidak sakit.. " , ujar Youngmin.

" Kata dokter, amnesianya terjadi mungkin kerna kecelakaan yang mencederakan otaknya.. Dan setelah diperiksa ternyata dia pernah tertabrak mobil.. "

Jonghyun terdiam, kecelakaan.

Kecelakaan itu adalah alasan kenapa mereka bertunang, Minhyun hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

Namun Jonghyun tidak pernah menyangka kecelakaan itu memberi efek negatif kepada Minhyun.

" Seongwoo.. Bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya? Yah.. "

Seongwoo tersenyum mendengar soalan Baekho, " Aku hampir menabraknya saat dia ingin melintas.. Saat itu aku tidak menemui apa apa maklumat dan hanya ada bracelet terukir namanya as Hwang Minhyun.."

Jonghyun terkesima. Dia enggan menerima hakikat. Dia menunduk bisu.

" _Apa itu maksudmu sayang tentang kau melupakan aku?? Maafkan aku Minyeo.. Pantas aja kau terkadang bingung siapa sebenarnya aku.."_

" Jonghyun sshi.. Seonho bukan anakku.. Namanya Hwang Seonho dan aku yakin dia adalah anak Minhyun bersamamu.. "

Sekali lagi mereka kaget!

Jonghyun memandang wajah Seongwoo.

" Apa yang kau katakan? Seonho anakku? "

Seongwoo mengangguk yakin.

" Dia memegang marga Minhyun kerna di saat aku menemui Minhyun, dia hamil muda. Dan anak yang berada di kandungannya sekarang adalah anakku.. Aku menikahinya untuk menjaganya.. "

" Apa Minhyun baik baik saja? ", soal Minki. Dia hanya diam mendengar cerita Seongwoo.

" Tidak Minki sshi.. Setiap hari adalah hari baru untuknya.. Dia akan terus bertanya siapa aku dan Seonho.. Siapa dia? Dan mengapa dia hamil? "

" Apa?! "

" Dan aku akan menceritakannya berulang kali sehingga dia mengingatinya.."

Jonghyun kaget! Pantasan aja dia tidak asing dengan Seonho. Seonho putranya.. Kim / Hwang Seonho.

" Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi suaminya.. Tapi bisa aku memeluknya untuk kali terakhir? "

Seongwoo mengangguk dan dia mengambil Minhyun bersama Seonho.

Dengan tangis yang masih tersisa, Jonghyun memeluk Minhyun.

" Hidup dengan baik sayang.. Aku mengikhlaskanmu bersama dia.. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.. "

Minhyun bingung namun dia kembali memeluk Jonghyun, " Berhenti menangis.. Kau tidak tampan saat ini.. "

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Minhyun. Gesture favourite Minhyun dahulu.

Jonghyun beralih memeluk Seonho, " Dan Seonho ahh.. Tumbuh dengan sihat nak.. Lindungi Mommy nae? "

" _Seonho indah Minhyun ahh.. Dia menggemaskan dan pintar sepertimu.. "_

Seonho mengangguk dan mengelap air mata Jonghyun. " Daddy bilang aku bisa memanggil Ahjushhi Appa.. Appa jangan menangis ya.. Aku akan sering mampir untuk bermain bersama Appa.. "

Jonghyun mengangguk dan dia melepaskan Seonho serta Minhyun kembali di dalam dakapan Seongwoo.

" Aku akan membahagiakan mereka Jonghyun ahh.. Jaga dirimu.. "

Dan Jonghyun menangis, ini terlalu sakit untuk diterima. Minhyun dan Seonho berada di dekatnya namun mustahil untuk dimilikki.

" _Semoga kalian bahagia.. Jaga mereka Seongwoo ahh.. "_

 **WHO YOU.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	2. Chap 2 : POLARIS

**POLARIS -** **A star located at the end of the handle of the Little Dipper. Polaris is the brightest star , in the constellation Ursa Minor, approximately 408 light years from Earth, and almost at the north celestial pole. Also called North Star. Also called polar star. Also called pole star.**.

.

.

.

.

Suara pekikan wanita terdengar di ruang aula istirehat pelajar. Bukannya pekikan histeris, tapi pekikan kekaguman.

F4 di Hankook Universiti atau _Boys Over Flowers_ yang berhasil menawan hati setiap junior dan senior di universiti tersebut.

Masakan tidak, mereka itu tampan semuanya! Aku sendiri mimisan ngebayanginnya. Okay, _let's check it out!_

 **Hwang Minhyun** seorang pria yang memiliki kulit seputih salju dan secantik Snow White itu merupakan Pengerusi untuk Club Bahasa Jepang bahkan jago di dalam berpidato di dalam bahasa Jepang.

Bibir merah plump yang mengundang sesiapa pun untuk merasakannya. Mata foxy yang memancarkan aura misteri dan dingin.

Kerna dirasakan terlalu cantik dan sempurna, Minhyun mendapatkan gelaran **_Polaris_** yakni yang membawa maksud bintang.

Minhyun jarang tersenyum apatah lagi tertawa. Dia terlalu jauh untuk digapai oleh manusia biasa.

Dan Minhyun itu punya fans yang selalu menghiburnya dengan cara tersendiri.

 **Kang Daniel** , pria yang bertubuh kekar dan jago dance. Klub dance di unversiti itu ditubuhkan setelah Daniel menyertai mereka.

Talentnya diakui ramai dan bahkan terkenal di antara universiti lain.

Manakala **Ong Seongwoo,** merupakan aktor dan musical opera di universiti. Wajah tampan yang bisa mencairkan sesiapa sahaja dan itu berarti juga digilai ramai.

Dan yang terakhir, putera dari China. **Lai Guan Lin,** pemilik bibir tebal yang seksi dan dengan ketinggiannya yang melebihi rata rata, Guan Lin terkenal dengan job sebagai seorang model.

Sudah beratus CF yang dilakukan bahkan tidak mustahil jika dia menjadi duta untuk jenama yang terkenal kelak.

Dan sayangnya, dia sudah dimiliki. Pria lucu yang bernama Park Jihoon, berhasil meruntuhkan ego dan tampang dingin Kuan Lin dengan tingkah lucu dan diluar kebiasaan.

" Cihh... Itu pasti para pangeran Universiti. ."

Dongho memandang Minki, " Ada apa denganmu sayang?? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah bad mood? "

" Itu kerna pria sialan itu Dongho ahh!! Kenapa di dalam dunia ini, aku harus bertemu dengan syaitan yang bergelar Minhyun? Bintang apanya seperti itu? "

Dongho tertawa, dia yakin bahawa pria kelincinya ini masih kesal kerna di permalukan oleh Minhyun di cafe.

" Jangan terlalu kesal.. Dia akan bergabung dengan kita.. "

Minki mendengus dan mendelik ke arah Dongho.

" Bear!! Jangan pernah kau sebutkan itu atau tiada jatah untukmu selama seminggu! "

 ** _Skakk mat!!_** "

"Sayang.. Aku hanya bercanda.. "

" Aku sedang tidak bercanda... Dan di mana pria berpura pura bodoh bernama Jonghyun?? "

Aron hanya membiarkan mereka bergaduh, itu lebih baik daripada berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka.

Jonghyun berjalan ke arah sahabat karibnya, aneh rasanya berteman dengan mereka. Mereka itu bertolak belakang personalitinya.

Choi Minki, pria cantik milik Dongho. Wajah yang polos bukan berarti dia juga polos. Seorang pria yang panas baran dan hanya Baekho yang mampu menghentikannya.

Kwak Aron, pria berdarah mix Korea Amerika. Punya pacar yang berdarah asli Korea dan merupakan ketua tim basket di Hankok Universiti. Choi Seungcheol adalah nama pacarnya Aron.

Dan yang terakhir, si bear. Kang Dongho yang berbadan kekar namun aslinya lucu dan menggemaskan. Ketua tim vocalist universiti.

Dan Jonghyun sendiri?

Memegang jawatan sebagai Pengerusi Seni Lukis dan penampilannya itu jauh berbeda dari penampilan Minhyun.

Jika Minhyun dikenali dengan tampang misterius dan dingin, Jonghyun lebih kepada culun. Tidak melawan meski dibuli sehingga mengakibatkan Minki selalu meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun mendongak melihat Daniel, ada yang tidak beres dengan ketua club dance tersebut. Wajahnya berantakan dan jangan lupa dengan kantung mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Ada apa denganmu Dan? "

" Aku bergadang sehingga larut kerna mengerjakan tugasan dan sialnya aku terlewat bangun dan iyah.. "

" Kau dikenakan hukuman oleh Prof Yunho?" , Guan Lin bertanya tanpa melihat wajah Daniel.

" Haish! Iya.. Dan parahnya aku satu tim dengan Jonghyun! Ahh, lebih baik aku mati daripada bersamanya.. "

Tawa meledak di ruang mereka, melihat Daniel satu tim bersama Jonghyun pasti melucukan.

Kecuali Minhyun, dia tidak menyukai sesiapapun yang mengatai Jonghyun.

" Well.. Good luck bro.. "

" Diam kau Ong! Ke sana aja lho, berlakon di pentas! Nggak usah memikirkan aku.. "

Suara ketukan di pintu menghentikan perbualan mereka.

Daniel bangun dan membuka pintunya dan ternyata ada Jonghyun di sana.

" Ada apa kau kemari? "

" Err.. Tugasannya selesai.. Bisa aku meminta pertolonganmu? Serahkan kepada Prof Yunho, aku harus pergi Daniel sshi.. "

" Ddae?!! Semuanya? Termasuk bahagianku? "

Jonghyun mengangguk kecil, aneh rasanya saat pria popular memandang dirimu tanpa jemu.

" Uwahh! Daebak!! Kau mengerjakannya sendirian? "

" Iya.. Soalnya tadi selesai kelas aku nggak bisa menemuimu so that's it.. Bisa kau mengantarkannya? "

Daniel mengangguk.

" Makasih Daniel sshi.. Aku harus pergi, Noonaku sudah datang.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.. "

Daniel memerhatikan langkah Jonghyun sehingga dia menghilang.

Dan ada yang aneh di dada Minhyun. Dia tidak menyukai Jonghyun berbicara dengan mereka.

" _Apa kau bodoh Minhyun?! Kalian bukan pacar!! "_

Minhyun mendiamkan diri dan mendengus.

Tanpa kata dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Guan Lin hanya menggedikkan bahu tanda tidak mengerti saat Daniel melihat ke arahnya.

Kuliah mereka akan selesai untuk semester ini dan masih tidak ada perubahan di dalam perhubungan dua lingkaran persahabatan itu.

Minki dan Minhyun masih saja bergaduh!

" Yaa!! Hwang Minhyun!! Kembalikan diariku!! Pria bodoh!! Bintang apa seperti ini? Kayak syaitan! Yaa!! "

Pergaduhan di antara mereka terhenti saat mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca di hadapan kelas.

" Apa kau bodoh Jonghyun ahh?! "

Nah, pembenci pria seperti Jonghyun.

Yongguk meludah di atas Jonghyun saat Jonghyun gagal menyiapkan tugasan yang diberikan oleh Yongguk.

" Dongho ahh, itu Jonghyun!! " ,pekik Minki.

Mendengar nama Jonghyun, Minhyun berpaling ke belakang.

Dia berlari mendekat kerumunan tersebut dan apa yang ditemukan memeranjatkannya.

Pipi Jonghyun tergores dan bibirnya sobek.

Tidak mempedulikan statusnya sebagai pengerusi, Minhyun mara dan menghadiahkan bogem mentah kepada Yongguk.

Guan Lin membantu Jonghyun bangun dan mencari kaca matanya.

" Apa kau baik baik saja Jonghyun sshi? "

Jonghyun mengangguk kecil dan dia memegang tangan Minhyun.

" Berhenti Minhyun sshi.. Ini aslinya salahku.. "

Jonghyun membungkuk kepada Yongguk, " Maaf Yongguk sshi.. Tugasnya akan selesai sore ini.. "

Minhyun meledak melihat kebaikan Jonghyun.

" Berhenti menjadi hamba untuk orang lain Jonghyun ahh!! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? "

Minhyun mengeluarkan duit tunai dan melemparkannya kepada Yongguk.

" Mulai detik ini dia milikku! Jangan pernah menganggunya atau kau akan berurusan denganku! "

Selesai berbicara, Minhyun menarik tangan Jonghyun menjauh dari kelompok manusia hipokrit tersebut.

Suasananya hening seketika.

" Apa apaan syaitan itu? Seenaknya mengatakan Jonghyun miliknya?! Aron, Dongho ahh! Ayo.. "

Manakala tampang F4 ternganga, Minhyun belum pernah meledak kerna seseorang.

" Apa dia jatuh cinta? " ,bisik Seongwoo.

" Bwo?! Mustahil!! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun membelek wajah Jonghyun dan membersihkan lukanya.

Minhyun harus mengakui bahawa Jonghyun sebenarnya tampan setelah dia melepas kaca mata.

Matanya seakan akan menghanyutkan Minhyun jauh ke dalam mimpi.

" Jonghyun ahh.. "

" Makasih udah menolongku.. "

" _Shit..._ _Suaranya dalam untuk ukuran pria culun.. "_

Minhyun tersenyum dan giliran Jonghyun untuk hancur.

Polarisnya sedang tersenyum! Lebih tepat kepadanya!!

" Ahaa.. Aku tidak menyukai apa yang Yongguk lakukan.. "

" Jonghyun sshi.. Bisa kita berteman? "

Jonghyun menelan ludah.. Apa dewi fortuna membantunya? Bintang seperti Minhyun ingin berteman dengannya?

" Ahh.. Bisa.. Kau tinggal datang ke tempat ini.. Aku ada di sana.. Aku pergi Minhyun sshi.. "

Minhyun melihat kad yang dihulurkan oleh Jonghyun.

 **LOVEs Club : JR**

" Apa dia bekerja di sini? "

Minhyun tersenyun riang, ada gelojak aneh di perutnya. Seakan akan bahagia saat Jonghyun mengatakan iya.

Tepat jam 9 malam, F4 tersebut berada di pintu masuk LOVEs Club. Ternyata club tersebut terkenal di kalangan orang kaya.

" Siapa yang meminta kau ke sini? "

Minhyun berdiam dan dia menghulurkan kartu nama tersebut kepada pengawal yang sedang berjaga di depan.

" Sahabatnya JR? Silakan, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke ruangan VVIP.. "

Sekali lagi mereka terkejut kerna ternyata sahabat Jonghyun turut berada di sini.

" Minhyun?! "

" Minki?! "

Minki mendelik Mingyu di hadapannya, " Kenapa kau membawa mereka ke sini?! "

" Well.. Ask JR, kartu nama JR ada di tangan pria tersebut.. Dan seperti JR bilang, siapa yang memiliki kartu namanya dia layak berada di ruangan ini Ren.. "

" For God's sake Mingyu! Kenapa dia?! Lebih baik aku keluar dari berada di sini bersama dia.. "

" Wait! Choi Ren!! "

Dongho memanggil prianya, " Give him a chance dear... Maybe JR want us to know them.."

" Makasih Baekho ahh.. Aku pergi! "

Minki mendengus dan melabuhkan bokongnya dan menatap Minhyun.

" Diam dan jangan bertanya.. "

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kesayangan Aron dan JR.

" Hai babe.. Loving my show? "

Seungcheol atau nama lainnya S.Coups, mencium bibir kissable milik Aron tanpa mempedulikan orang lain.

Aron dibawa sehingga ke sudut ruangan dan jangan lupakan erangan halus serta ramasan kecil di bokong bulat milik Aron.

" Don't fuck him in front us S.Coups.. "

Minhyun melihat ke arah pemilik suara tersebut. Hot banget!

 _" Damn! Who is he? "_

" I'm just playing with him man.. Chill and well, maybe I'll fuck him later.. "

S.Coups memerhatikan ruangan tersebut dan, " What?! Sejak kapan kalian berada di sana?! "

" Well, sejak kau menghabisi priamu.. "

" He's my love Hwang Minhyun or should I call you Polaris? "

Daniel kaget! Siapa sebenarnya pria dihadapan mereka sekarang?

" Don't startled like that Kang Daniel.. It's us.. We're from the same university after all.. He's Choi Seungcheol and I'm Kim Jonghyun.. "

" Mwo?! "

Koor Guan Lin dan Seongwoo bersamaan.

" Yang benar?! Kalian pasti bercanda!! "

" Cihh..He's not okay? "

" Aku Minki as Ren in here.. Ini Dongho as Baekho, Aron still used his own name and JR is Jonghyun plus Seungcheol as S.Coups.."

Ohh... Tolong siapa pun sadarkan Minhyun kerna saat ini dia sedang terpesona.

Manusia di hadapannya terlalu indah untuk diabaikan.

Jonghyun yang bertampang culun berubah 100 persen!

Pria yang bertampang culun tersebut sekarang mengenakan contact lens berwarna dark grey ashes. Solekan matanya yang kelihatan misterius bahkan pakaiannya berbeda.

T-shirt hitam yang dikancing hanya sebatas dada dan sobek di bahagian bahu, dadanya terekspos menampakkan tan skin dan celana berbahan leather yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

" Menyukai wajahku yang baru Hwang Minhyun? "

Jonghyun mendekat dan menarik pinggang ramping Minhyun.

Dia mendekat dan berbisik perlahan, " Aku tahu kau menginginkan aku.. As if tonight, I'm yours and you're mine.. "

Minhyun tewas! Ternyata Jonghyun lebih dingin dan misterius daripadanya.

Jonghyun menarik Minhyun dan tertawa.

" Have funs guys! Guan Lin, you can call for ur bae to come here.. Spend sometimes with him and both of you.. Daniel and Seongwoo, stop pretending.. You're in love keutchi? "

Jonghyun memberikan smirk handalannya dan meninggalkan mereka.

" Ku kira dia .. "

Daniel kaku.. Tidak bisa menghabiskan kata katanya.

" Come babe... "

Seongwoo mulai menjelajah bibir kissable milik Daniel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eunghh.. "

Jonghyun semakin liar meraba seluruh tubuh Minhyun. Dia jatuh terlalu dalam di dalam galaksi Minhyun.

" Arghh.. J.. J.. "

" Panggil aku Jjuya.. "

Minhyun memejamkan matanya, nikmat yang dirasakan terlalu indah untuk dinafikan. Dia enggan munafik, Jonghyun sempurna.

" Jjuya.. I wanna.. Eunghh! "

Jonghyun hanya menampilkan smirk, dia masih belum puas bermain main dengan Minhyun.

Saat merasakan Minhyun hampir meledak, Jonghyun berhenti menyentuh titik nikmat Minhyun.

" Shit!! I almost cum! Are you out of ur mind? "

" Really babe? Come here... "

Minhyun yang hanya memakai kemeja turun dari katil dan bergerak menghampiri Jonghyun.

" Play me bae.. "

Tanpa berlengah, Minhyun bertukar liar. Dia enggan melewatkan permainan panas bersama Jonghyun.

" Arggghh!! "

Tubuh Minhyun lemas setelah mendapatkan cum yang pertama.

" Shall we start bae? "

Dia mengangguk, mengizinkan Jonghyun menyentuh dirinya seenaknya.

" I'll make sure you moan for me non stop.. "

Permainan mereka bermula dan selesai hampir dinihari. Terlihat kesan peluh dan baju yang berserakan di ruang yang tersedia.

Jonghyun merengkuh badan milik Minhyun dan mengecup bibirnya.

" That was hot! Thanks love.. "

Minhyun bergumam dan menghirup bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Jonghyun.

" Jonghyun ahh.. Bisa aku bertanya? "

" Ehem.. Tanyakan saja.. "

" Kenapa kau berpura pura di universiti? "

" Haha.. Aku hanya bosan berada di lingkungan manusia yang berpura menginginkan aku sayang.. Jadi yahh.. "

Minhyun berohh ria.. Dia hanya membisukan diri.

" Minyeo ahh.. Apa kau tahu kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria? "

Minhyun berpaling, dia aneh.

" Kau itu seperti Polaris.. Polaris adalah bintang yang paling indah dan terang di antara semua bintang.. Kau itu terlalu indah untuk diabaikan, terlalu rapuh untuk digenggam dan terlalu terang untuk didekati.. Kerna kau terlalu indah, aku memanggilmu Polaris.."

Minhyun terkesima...

" Jadi kau adalah... "

" Iya.. Aku adalah pencipta nama gelaranmu di universiti.. "

" Dan kau adalah yang paling sempurna Jonghyun.. Semua yang aku lalui dari hari pertama aku mengenalimu sehingga sekarang, tiada yang salah.. Senyummu saat kau ditimpa masalah, kata kata indahmu bahkan perilakumu Jonghyun ahh.."

Hati mereka saling bertaut, mereka saling menyukai namun terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

" Jadi Polarisku untuk selamanya.. Kau akan bersinar di galaksiku.. "

Minhyun terpegun dan dia tertawa bahagia, " Dan kau akan menjadi Kaisarku.. Pelindung cahayaku eoh? "

Jonghyun mengangguk dan mencium bibir Minhyun. Polaris yang sebelum ini hanya bisa dilihat dari jauh, kini berada di dalam dakapannya.

Jonghyun berdehem dan menyanyikan lagu Polaris khas untuk Minhyun.

 ** _NU'EST W - Polaris_**

 _All the stars for you for you for you_

 _I'll give you everything, do it for you_

 _The Polaris is always standing in its place_

 _All the stars for you for you for you_

 _I'll give you everything, do it for you_

 _Though you're a galaxy away, I can feel you here_

 ** _modeun byeoreun for you for you for you_**

 ** _I'll give you everything, do it for you_**

 ** _bukgeukseongeun maennal geu jarie seo isseo_**

 ** _modeun byeoreun for you for you for you_**

 ** _I'll give you everything, do it for you_**

 ** _eunhasu meolli isseodo neukkil su isseo geudae_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh warga universiti menjerit heboh saat melihat Minhyun bergandeng tangan dengan seorang pria tampan. Oh, jangan dilupakan bahawa ada couple lain di sana.

Jonghyun mengubah penampilannya dan hasilnya ramai pelajar wanita yang menjerit histeris.

Manakala pria hanya mampu memandang Minhyun dengan tatapan kecewa kerna mereka kalah telak dengan pria yang sebelum ini bertampang culun.

Rambut berwarna hitam yang ditampilkan secara acakan, lens grey ashes dan black white outfit serta beberapa tindikan di telinganya menyerlahkan ketampanan Jonghyun.

Di pergelangan tangan Jonghyun, terlihat initial JR. Nama lainnya saat di malam hari.

" Ohh!! Ini tidak mungkin!! Apa hari ini April Fool?! "

" Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?! ", tanya pelajar lain.

" Mereka adalah pemilik LOVEs Club!! JR, REN, BAEKHO DAN S.COUPS!! "

" Mwo?!! "

Seungcheol dan Jonghyun hanya melewati mereka tanpa memberikan sapaan.. Ketika mereka masih seperti pelajar biasa, tiada yang mengambil tahu tentang mereka.

" Aku enggak bohong! Ini buktinya!! "

JR dan S.Coups adalah duo DJ dan rapper yang terkenal di LOVEs Club dan Ren adalah seorang model unisex yang selalu menghiasi majalah dan Baekho adalah seorang pria yang terkenal dengan kemampuan untuk menghasilkan lagu dan menyanyi di pentas luar biasa.

Guan Lin dan Seongwoo bergidik ngeri melihat gelombang yang tercipta setelah mereka memutuskan untuk melepaskan topeng mereka.

Ramai yang memuja dan tidak kurang ramai yang kecewa.

" Ini lebih hebat daripada penampilan kita Seongwoo ahh.. "

Seongwoo mengangguk mendengar kata Guan Lin.

Minhyun masih terpesona dengan Jonghyun. Ini terlalu indah baginya.

" Dengarkan aku Minyeo.. Kau adalah Polarisku, tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliku.. Dan aku adalah galaksimu.. "

Minhyun mengangguk dan mencium bibir Jonghyun di hadapan pelajar lain. Dia enggan berbohong, biar mereka tahu dan kecewa.

" **Aku adalah _Polaris milik Kim Jonghyun.._** "

 **POLARIS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	3. Chap 3 : YLenoL

**Tylenol ( Pronounce as ylenol ) - A drug that been used in medic field that have been advertised for reducing pain, reducing fever and relieving the symptoms of allergies, cold, cough and flu. Another name for tylenol in world wide is paracetamol.**

.

.

.

.

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat merasakan demamnya mulai kambuh. Lebih memburukkan keadaan maagnya kambuh.

Minhyun tidak menyukai ini, dia benci badannya sakit dan berakhir terlantar di katil. Enggan bergantung kepada obat penahan sakit, akhirnya Minhyun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ini masih belum cukup 3 jam Minhyun tidur, dia terbangun kerna perutnya kram dan memulas. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan dia lemas, hanya nama Jonghyun yang terbit dari bibirnya.

" Jjuya.. "

Minhyun haus dan dia coba untuk mencapai botol mineral di sebelah katil namun berakhir dengan dia muntah.

Cairan kuning keluar dari sudut bibirnya tanda dia benar benar tidak sihat. Hape dicapai dan nama Minki diketik.

Hanya Minki yang berada di dalam mindanya saat ini. Sakit seperti ini biasa dibanding dengan kesakitan lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Minyeo.. "

Minki memanggil nama pria berwajah foxy tersebut perlahan saat merasakan gerakan kecil jemarinya.

Perlahan lahan mata foxy tersebut terbuka dan wajah Minki mengeluarkan senyum. Bersyukur namja tersebut akhirnya bangun setelah pingsan selama 2 hari.

" Syukurlah kau sadar Min.. "

Wajah Minhyun bingung, bau obat dan nuansa putih ini sepertinya dia berada di rumah sakit.

Tidak lama, kedengaran pintu dibuka dan di sana ada siluet Aron dan Dongho di sana.

" Dia mulai siuman Minki ahh? "

" Nae Aron Hyung... "

Aron mengelus rambut Minhyun perlahan, peluh dingin dilap dan wajah pucat Minhyun disentuh.

" Kau harus makan Min.. Ayo, akan Hyung suapkan.. "

Dongho membantu Minhyun bersandar di kepala katil dan terlihat dia mulai bertenaga setelah disuntik dengan IV drip.

Setelah dua suapan, Minhyun menggeleng tanda dia enggan. Mulutnya masih pahit untuk menelan makanan.

Dongho merengkuh tubuh ringkih Minhyun dan mengecup dahinya, " Min.. Berhenti melukai dirimu.. Kau itu manusia bukan boneka.. "

Minhyun melihat pergelangan tangannya, ada kesan kelaran dan self cut di sana.

" Aku tidak bisa Dongho ahh.. Ini terlalu sakit.. Andai sahaja.. "

Dongho mengelap air mata Minhyun, " Sssstt.. Kau punya aku untuk bersandar.. "

Dan usai kata tersebut diungkap, Minhyun menangis keras. Selalu seperti ini jika berbicara tentang dirinya.

Setelah yakin Minhyun mulai tenang, Dongho melepaskan pelukannya dan ternyata Minhyun terlelap.

" Hyung, bisa menghubunginya? "

Aron menggeleng, " Dia hilang seperti kabus Dongho ahh.. Aku bahkan sudah meminta Seungcheol mencarinya dan hasilnya nihil.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngmin dan Seongwoo memeluk erat tubuh Minhyun saat melihat dia muncul di kafeteria.

" Bagaimana denganmu Min? Semakin baikan? "

Minhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum nipis.

" Hari ini aku yang traktir ya.. Pesan aja makanan kalian.. "

Youngmin menatap Seongwoo aneh.

" Apa kau gila? Kau itu payah untuk berbelanja apatah lagi untuk membuang duit untuk teman? "

Seongwoo tertawa, " Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa bahagiaku.. "

" Kenapa emangnya? "

Bengang kerna Seongwoo hanya tersenyum bodoh dan akhirnya Dongho memukul pundak Seongwoo.

" Itu kerna Daniel hamil dan aku akan menikahinya selesai kuliah semester ini.. "

 ** _DAMN!!! MATI KAU SEONGWOO!!_**

Minki menyemburkan air yang sedang diminum dan Youngmin terjatuh dari kursi.

" Apa kau bilang Seongwoo? Daniel hamil? "

Seongwoo bungkam dan hanya menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Kapan kalian mengetahuinya? ", soal Youngmin.

" Minggu lalu Youngie ahh.. Daniel pingsan saat aku keluar bersamanya.. "

" Apa kata orang tua kalian? "

" Menikah aja.. "

Minki mendengus, " Dasar pria kelebihan hormon! Lebih kau menjaga Daniel dan keponakanku atau aku pastikan kau mati di tanganku Seongwoo.. "

Seongwoo tersenyum kikuk, dia tahu bahawa Daniel itu dongsaeng kesayangan Minki. Bisa mati jika dia mencelakai Minki.

" Eoh.. Minhyun ahh.. Gwenchanayo? "

" Aku hanya kelelahan.. Minki, bantu aku.. Aku ingin ke kuliah.. Prof Siwon tidak akan menyukai aku jika aku telat.. "

Dongho membantu Minhyun bangun dan menggandeng tasnya.

" Ketemu di kelas.. Nikmati sarapannya.. "

Kuliah mereka berlangsung dengan tenang dan presentation mereka selesai dan sekarang tiba giliran Minhyun.

" Minhyun.. Giliranmu nak.. "

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya, perutnya tidak berkompromi dan dia pusing.

Detakan jantungnya tidak stabil bahkan dia lelah.

Dua biji ylenol ditelan bersama air kosong.

" Minhyun.. Kau mendengarkan aku?? "

" Ddae.. Sebentar Prof.. Aku mencari nota kecil.. "

Saat merasakan pusingnya mulai mereda, Minhyun bangun dan berjalan ke hadapan kelas.

Persembahannya berjalan lancar sebelum pusing tiba tiba menderanya dan berakhir menyebabkan dia pingsan.

Darah bahkan keluar daripada hidungnya, peluh dingin membasahi bajunya.

Suara terakhir yang didengarkan hanyalah suara Seongwoo yang coba menyadarkannya.

Perlahan lahan suara tersebut terganti dengan memori bersama Jonghyun, sebelum Jonghyun pergi tanpa kata.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _" Minyeo.. Ke sini sayang.. Aku punya hadiah untukmu.. "_

 _Minhyun yang ketika itu sedang beristirehat datang menghampiri Jonghyun dan dia tidak menyukai uniform yang dipakai oleh Jonghyun sekarang._

 _Wajahnya cemberut melihat Jonghyun di dalam seragam tentera._

 _" Apa kau harus pergi lagi Jonghyun? Kau hanya pulang 3 hari di dalam dakapanku Leftenan Kim Jonghyun.. "_

 _Jonghyun meletakkan beret yang dipegang dan dia memeluk Minhyun, " Maafkan aku sayang... Aku harus pergi lagi dan aku janji setelah ini, kita akan menikah.. "_

" _Kau akan ke mana Jjuya? "_

 _" General Na mengatakan aku harus ke sempadan Switzerland.. Seungcheol akan ke sempadan Brazil.. "_

 _Minhyun memeluk tubuh kekar Jonghyun, " Berjanjilah bahawa kau akan pulang.. Aku akan menghitung mundur detik kepulanganmu Jjuya.. "_

 _Jonghyun berlutut dan mencium perut ramping Minhyun, " Tuhan.. Ijinkan malaikat kami tidur di sini dengan nyaman.. "_

 _Minhyun mengusap kepala Jonghyun, " Malaikat kita akan hadir satu saat nanti Jonghyun.. Pergilah, Seungcheol sudah tiba.. "_

 _Jonghyun menyarungkan sebentuk cincin ruby di jari manis Minhyun, " Kau milikku Kim Minhyun.. Jaga dirimu sayang.. "_

 _Jonghyun melangkah mendekati van yang membawa Seungcheol dan anak buahnya. Wonwoo , Vernon dan Mingyu masing masing memegang pangkat Leftenan 1. Satu pangkat dibawah mereka._

 _Minhyun menghantar kepergian Jonghyun dengan rasa gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang kepergian Jonghyun. Rasanya dia pergi dan tidak akan kembali._

 _2 bulan setelah Jonghyun pergi, Minhyun menerima berita bahagia. Ada malaikat kecil yang sedang tidur di dalam rahimnya._

 _" Congrats Minhyun ahh!! Jonghyun pasti senang saat dia pulang nanti! "_

 _Minki memeluk erat tubuh Minhyun dan menyentuhnya perlahan, " Annyeong baby ahh.. Minki Imo di sini.. "_

 _" Jaga kandunganmu Min.. Malaikat kalian masih kecil, hanya berusia 6 minggu.. Tidak usah terlalu keras dengan dirimu nae.. "_

 _Minhyun tertawa mendengar leteran Dongho, dia tersenyum hangat melihat foto USG malaikatnya bersama Jonghyun._

 _" Tumbuh dengan sihat sayang.. Appa dan Eomma akan menantimu hmm.. "_

 _Namun tidak selamanya bahagia itu akan kekal.. Tuhan memberikan malaikat kecilnya kepada Minhyun namun Tuhan menarik malaikat yang lain.._

 _Orang tua Minhyun terkorban di dalam kemalangan dan meninggalkan Minhyun bersendirian._

 _Di saat itu dia terpuruk dan jatuh ke dalam ruangan gelap. Dunia terasa terhenti dan kaku._

 _" Eomma.. Appa... "_

 _Minhyun menangis, tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi. Kandungan mudanya di usap perlahan._

 _" Temani Eomma nak.. Kau harus utuh di dalam rahimnya Eomma.. "_

 _Minhyun bisa bangun dengan bantuan mereka dan dia terus kuat namun hujan ternyata hadir ketika mentari sedang bersinar._

 _Di saat kehamilannya berusia 3 bulan, pihak ketenteraan datang membawa berita duka._

 _" Apa benar ini tunangan Leftenan Kim Jonghyun? "_

 _Minhyun mengangguk kecil dan memegang erat tangan Minki dan Aron._

 _Pria yang berpangkat General Seo di hadapannya adalah ketua di kompeni 6 - D, Kompeni Harimau tempat di mana Jonghyun bertugas._

 _" Dengan duka citanya, aku harus memaklumkan bahawa Kim Jonghyun sshi terkorban di medan perang.. Proses mencari mayat masih diteruskan dan akan kami maklumkan setelah mayatnya ditemui.. "_

 ** _JDER!!! Seperti kilat di siang hari._**

 _Di hadapan mereka Minhyun terduduk dan menangis._

 _" Ini tidak mungkin! Jjuya!! Arghh.. Arghh.. "_

 _Minhyun memeluk perutnya, " Minki.. Bantu aku.. Ini menyakitkan.. "_

 _Minki terbelalak horor, darah merah membasahi celana putih yang di pakai oleh Minhyun._

 _" Minhyun!! Sadarkan dirimu!! "_

 _3 jam kemudian Minhyun mulai sedar dan dia tahu ini adalah hospital._

 _" Aron Hyung.. Minki... "_

 _Pria yang berstatus uke itu memegang erat jemari Minhyun dan memintanya bersabar._

 _" Ada apa? "_

 _Minhyun meraba perutnya dan dia sadar, tiada baby bump di sana!_

 _Minhyun panik dan mulai meronta, " Katakan di mana anakku Minki!! "_

 _Aron menggeleng dan memeluk Minhyun._

 _" Apa maksudmu Hyung? "_

 _" Minhyun.. Kau kehilangan malaikat kecilmu.. "_

 _Minhyun kaku dan tertawa kemudian dia menangis._

 _" Kau membohongiku Hyung!! Mustahil!! "_

 _Minhyun mulai menggila dan mencederakan dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya tangisnya beransur tenang setelah di suntik obat penenang._

 ** _When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne_**

 _I've never felt this way before_

 _Everything that I do_

 _Reminds me of you_

 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

 _And they smell just like you_

 _I love the things that you do_

 _When you walk away_

 _I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missin', too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you_

 _Dari saat itu, Minhyun mengalami depresi. Dia mulai berani self cut dan self harm. Dia ingin pergi namun hatinya meyakinkannya bahawa Jonghyun masih hidup.._

 _Dan semuanya terus berulang sehingga sekarang._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Minhyun.. "

Minhyun menangis lagi, " Bawa dia pulang kepadaku Choi Seungcheol!! "

Seongwoo, Youngmin dan Daniel terpegun di sudut kamar. Mereka masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Seungcheol mendekat dan mengelap tangis Minhyun, " Akan aku usahakan Minhyun.. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri.. "

" Kau tidak mengerti Cheol!! Ini terlalu sakit!! "

Dan Minhyun benar, dia tidak mengerti.

Apa yang Minhyun perbuat sehingga dirinya hancur? Pelbagai kesan luka dan kelar ada di tubuh putihnya.

Semuanya menceritakan peristiwa yang berbeda. Dan penghujung ceritanya adalah tangisan.

" Bawa dia kepadaku Cheol.. Kau bilang kalian teman baik, kenapa hanya dirimu yang pulang? Di mana Jonghyun? "

Seungcheol memeluk erat tubuh kurus Minhyun, " Aku berjanji Minhyun... Jadi kuatkan dirimu.. Aku akan ada di sini setiap kali kau menangis.."

Wonwoo memandang wajah pria asing di sudut kamar, " Kalian temannya Minhyun Hyung? "

Daniel mengiyakan dan Wonwoo mengajak mereka ke taman. Mingyu juga ada bersamanya.

Daniel mengelap air matanya setelah mendengar cerita Mingyu, ternyata Minhyun menderita selama ini.

" Di mana Jonghyun sshi? "

" Kami masih mencarinya.. Mustahil untuk aku katakan tubuhnya hancur kerna ledakan bom.. Aku bahkan sudah bingung mau mencari di mana.. Ini sudah genap 1 tahun dia hilang.. "

" Apa Minhyun menderita depressi sejak lama? "

Wonwoo memandang wajah Youngmin dan mengeluh kecil, " Iya.. Dia hanya bertahan kerna hatinya masih setia.. Dia percaya bahawa Jonghyun Hyung akan pulang.. "

Perbualan mereka terganggu dengan suara tempikan dari Vernon.

" Hyung!! Pihak ketenteraan Switzerland sudah menemukan mayat Jonghyun Hyung!! "

" Mwo?! Kau tidak bercanda Chwe Vernon?! "

" Kau sudah katakan kepada Seungcheol Hyung? "

Vernon mengangguk dan menyeret pergi dua Hyung kesayangannya.

" Sampai ketemu lagi!! "

Suasana rumah agam milik Minhyun bersama Jonghyun mencengkam jiwa. Hanya tangis yang ada di sana.

Minhyun yang memakai jas hitam menyentuh wajah pria kesayangannya. Jonghyun tenang di dalam keranda bahkan senyumannya masih utuh.

" Jjuya.. Kau pulang akhirnya.. Ini hadiah terindah untuk ulang tahunku kali ini.. "

Tiada kesan luka di tubuh Jonghyun, dia masih utuh kerna tertimbus di dalam salju di kaki Gunung Alps.

Minki dan Aron memeluk pacar masing masing, tidak mampu menahan kesedihan melihat wajah Jonghyun.

" Minki ahh.. Bisa bantu aku? "

Minki mendekati Minhyun, " Katakan apa dia Minhyun? "

" Ambilkan foto USGku di kamar.. Jonghyun harus tahu dia memiliki malaikat kecil.. "

Foto USG di tangan Minki berpindah tangan dan kini berada di dalam genggaman Jonghyun.

" Jjuya.. Itu malaikat kecil kita.. Maaf, aku gagal menjaganya.. Sekarang kau bisa menjaganya bukan? Bilang kepadanya, aku memohon maaf kerna cuai.. "

Seungcheol memeluk tubuh Minhyun, " Min.. Berhenti Min.. Jonghyun sudah pulang.. Namun dia sakit Min.. Sejuk kerna tertimbus salju, kita akan menghantarnya ke surga nae? "

Keranda Jonghyun akhirnya tertutup dan di bawa ke area pemakaman milik tentera.

Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Vernon turut membantu di dalam proses tersebut. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk ketua unit tentera Kompeni Harimau sebelum dilepaskan ke alam lain.

Kedengaran suara General Na membaca kalimat penghargaan di atas jasa Jonghyun selama dia berkhidmat bersama tentera.

Leftenan I bernama Kwon Hyunbin mendekati Minhyun bersama satu kotak berwarna putih.

" Minhyun sshi.. Di dalam kotak ini adalah barangan terakhir yang ditemukan bersama mendiang Leftenan Kim.. Terima kasih kerna sudah merelakan dia bertugas bersama kami.. "

Akhirnya Minhyun rebah, kenyataan memukulnya dengan telak. Benar, Kim Jonghyun sudah meninggal.

Terlihat tag nama tenteranya bersama barang peribadi serta sepucuk surat. Tag bernombor 120315 adalah nombor pendaftarannya.

Semua sahabat Minhyun berada di rumahnya dan Seungcheol akan membaca surat terakhir Jonghyun. Masih lekat dengan kesan darah dan dinginnya salju.

 ** _Letter for my Queen_**

 _" Minyeo ahh.. Jika kau menerima surat ini, itu artinya aku sudah pergi Min.._

 _Apa pun yang terjadi, terima kasih kerna pernah menjadi milikku dan memberikan aku kenangan indah.. Hiduplah dengan baik dan cari penggantiku.._

 _Maaf kerna melukaimu, tapi aku ingin kau selamat di saat aku tiada. Itu adalah alasan utama kenapa aku menjadi tentera Minyeo ahh.._

 _Ijinkan aku untuk terus mengingatimu dan kau harus belajar melupakan aku dan terus melangkah ke depan.. Carilah penggantiku dan hidup dengan baik.. "_

 ** _Tersayang : Leftenan Kim_**

 ** _End Of Letter_**

Suasana di ruang tamu tersebut dingin dan hanya terdengar esakan kecil.

 _" Jjuya... Aku merinduimu.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun terlihat seperti boneka hidup, ylenol dan obat depressi dan insomnia menemani kehidupan sehariannya. Bukan hanya itu, darah, pisau serta tangisan turut menemaninya.

Jujur, Minhyun tersakiti dan dia ingin mengakhirinya semua saat ini. Musim dingin mulai mengetuk kehidupan sehariannya.

Jika dulu dia menyukai musim dingin kerna salju itu indah dan dia punyai malaikat untuk menghangatkannya.

Namun kini, musim dingin terlihat menyedihkan dan sepi. Saljunya terlihat buruk dan menyakitkan.

Minhyun melihat hamparan salju putih di rumahnya dan mulai bergumam halus. Lagu yang diciptakan oleh dia dan Jonghyun saat dingin tiba.

 ** _YLenoL - NU'EST W_**

 _In the wind that grazes my fingertips_

 _I can feel your presence from that day_

 _I'm just_

 _Lonely lonely lonely_

 _I'm a little lonely without you, the person I like_

 _The path I take to see you is a little empty_

 _But tomorrow I'll see you,_

 _that helps fills the emptiness_

 _If I get a little closer,_

 _I'm sure you'll be standing there_

 _I'll be able to see you_

 _after the sun sets and rises again_

 ** _sonkkeut seuchineun barame danneun_**

 ** _geunare neol neukkimyeo_**

 ** _I'm just_**

 ** _Lonely lonely lonely_**

 ** _joahaneun neo eopseoseo jom werowo_**

 ** _neol boreo ganeun giri heojeonhagin hae jom_**

 ** _neol bol su itneun naeiri chaewojugin hae tto_**

 ** _jogeumman deo dagagamyeon_**

 ** _jeo kkeuten nega seo itgetji_**

 ** _haega jigo dashi tteul ttaejjeumen bol su itgetji_**

Minhyun hanyut di dalam fikirannya saat semuanya mulai berputar ke masa lalu. Dia merindukan suasana hangat tersebut.

Tanpa sedar, dia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Ada Jonghyun yang menantinya di sana. Sedang tersenyum indah.

Minhyun membuka baju atasnya hanya menyisakan celana pendek putih.

Tab mandi mulai dipenuhi dengan air dingin dan pil tidur. Dia ingin tidur, dan bangun saat mimpinya selesai.

Jonghyun mengajaknya masuk ke dalam tab mandi dan Minhyun mengiyakannya.

Dalam waktu tidak lebih dari lima menit, jernihnya air terganti dengan pekatnya darah. Kesan kelaran terlihat jelas di pergelangan tangannya.

Dan tubuh rapuh itu mulai melemah, semakin tenggelam di dalam dinginnya air dan akhirnya tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Menyisakan buih buih kecil tanda nyawanya semakin pendek dan dia semakin dekat bersama Jonghyun.

Buih terakhir timbul dan pecah, dan lantai kamar mandi tersebut akhirnya digenangi air darah. Malaikat terluka tersebut akhirnya pergi di musim dingin.

Dia bahagia, akhirnya dia dan Jonghyun akan menyatu bersama malaikat kecil mereka.

Di sebalik kebahagiaan Minhyun, terlihat duka di wajah orang yang mengenali mereka.

Aron dan Seungcheol telat tiba di rumah Minhyun dan akhirnya mereka menemukan jasad Minhyun yang terapung di dalam tab mandi.

Tubuh Minhyun dingin dan terlihat pucat namun wajahnya tersenyum. Seungcheol menjerit, enggan menerima kematian Minhyun.

Pemakaman Minhyun dijalankan dan sejujurnya Minki tersenyum. Dia adalah insan yang paling dekat dengan Minhyun.

" Minhyun ahh.. Penderitaanmu sudah berakhir, jadi aku mohon Minyeo.. Senyumlah di sana dan jaga dirimu dengan baik.. Tiada lagi ylenol atau apa pun untuk menghalangimu.. Titip salamku kepada Jonghyun.. "

Jonghyun menggenggam erat jemari Minhyun, " Ayo.. Mereka sudah mengikhlaskan kita.. Kini hanya ada aku, dirimu dan Seonho di antara kita.. "

Minhyun mengangguk kecil dan akhirnya dia lenyap. " _Terima kasih ylenol.. Kau melindungiku untuk terus kuat sehingga Jjuya pulang.. "_

 **YLenoL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


End file.
